It's Not Over
by Bunnysavior
Summary: Max saw her flock being tortured then killed by Itex. She is all alone and has one goal in mind. To get revenge. Max will do anything to bring Itex down. But what if the flock is alive? What if the school deceived her to do their bidding?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. =D**

**Okay first of all, I do not own the characters but I do own the plot.**

**This is my first fanfiction ever. **

**SO..i have been reading a lot of fanfiction and was getting addicted. I have gotten the fanfiction disease. =)**

**Also i am going to start something new. After every story i want you guys to answer a question. You do not have to if you do not want to.**

**I hope you enjoy and let me know if you see an grammatical or spelling error. **

**ENJOY! Oh! and forget about the book FANG.  
**

"Wa..wait..ca..cant..we …ou..out..an..a..agreement?" the executive officer of the 3rd itex building stumbled.

I had him against the wall by his throat.

I was able to successfully infiltrate the 3rd Itex building, although it was harder than the first and the second building.

I grin evilly at him.

I knew I didn't have much time, because I planted a bomb that would blow up this place, but I had enough time to torture this evil loser.

I looked at him and kindly said "that is a great idea" and loosened my hold on his throat.

The man looked satisfied and relief fell over his eyes.

"I know I will kill you and then you can burn in hell" I said and horror fell over his eyes.

Slowly I started choking him to death.

He was trying to get my hands off of him.

How freaking pathetic.

I saw the life in his eyes disappear slowly.

_**Max hurry you have a 20 seconds until the building explodes.**_

Yeah. That was my voice in case you were wondering.

With that note. I snapped his neck taking away any life that remained from my choke hold.

I quickly left the room and ran through the hallway.

The hallway was filled with scientist, guards, and erasers. All of them dead and bloody, because of yours truly. Oh and let's not forget the blood covered walls and floor.

I smirked. You all deserve it.

Then I saw the window. I picked up my pace

_**5 seconds Max**_

SHOOT!

I ran into the window, breaking the glass and unfurled my wings.

Then I heard an explosion.

The impact of the explosion was different from the other two. This one was much stronger, which makes sense because the 3rd building was larger than the other two.

So there I was about 10 feet away being blown away by the explosion. I don't know how fast or far I flew. But I know one thing. I am getting closer to get my revenge.

I tumbled a bit in the air, but gained my balance soon.

I landed on the ground and checked for any injuries.

I had some scratches and some bruises, but there was no serious injuries.

_**That was too close Max.**_

Really? And what makes you think that? The fact that I almost got blown into bits or that fact that I flew probably half way around the world? I thought.

I mean he was just sitting there, while I had to do the dirty work.

The voice didn't reply. Smart move.

Let me just say that today was a tiring day.

I looked at my surroundings. The sky was filled with colors of blue and purple. I was in a forest filled with green leaves of trees. I flew up into one and got myself comfy.

Some of you guys may be wondering. How can anyone get comfy in a tree? Well, it is not as bad as some people think. You should definitely try it. I felt fatigued so I relaxed my body. As I fell asleep I heard the voice.

_**Good Job, Max.**_

Yeah. Whatever. Just remember that I am not doing this for you. I doing this for the flock.

* * *

OKAY!

I hope you enjoyed that.

My question is:

How do you think the executive officer of the 3rd building looks like?

(I am thinking of adding one of your response to this story and of course I am going to give you credit)


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOT! Chapter 2. **

**I do not own MR.  
**

**Anyways. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

I woke up in the afternoon, just in time to see the sunset.

I wished the flock were here. I wished this every time I had a chance, but of course wishes do not come true. Sorry kids, but Disney has been lying to you. Like everyone else.

_**Max. You need to head to Kansas. That is where the 4**__**th**__** Itex building is. **_

Okay. I replied.

Kansas..hmm. I was in North Dakota. So Kansas isn't far from here. Why is there an Itex building in north Dakota and Kansas. Well. Would you have expected those places….exactly.

So I did a few stretches and with a strong down stroke of my wings I flew into the sky.

My animal instincts told me where south was. One of the perks of being a genetically engineering, besides the wings.

My mind wondered.

I missed the flock.

I had nobody. Nobody was there to back me up to take down Itex. Nobody is there to keep me company.

I don't need anybody. If not the flock.

It is either flock or nothing.

Considering that the flock died. My only choice was nothing.

I am perfectly fine on my own. I mean look at me already. It is my first year taking on Itex and I had taken down 3 Itex buildings.

Go. Me!

I felt my stomach growl and I knew I should stop get some food.

I landed into an unknown fastfood restaurant named Big Burgers.

How original I thought. Anyways I entered. It was a typical building with a cash register in the right corner of the room. The building was big enough to fit decent amount of people but small enough to fit two rows. The walls were cracking and pieces of wallpaper were hanging limply. There were a few people in the restaurant. They didn't look up. They just simply eat their food.

These fools don't know anything that is going on. This was the typical human race. People didn't care what was happening in the world. Just as long as it didn't effect them negatively.

Whatever. The only reason I am doing this is to get my revenge for my flock.

I reached the counter and look at the cashier.

It was an old lady with gray hair and dull brown eyes. Next to the left corner of her mouth I saw a mole. How lovely. Her face was wrinkly, but her smile was genuine.

"What can I get you hon?" she said.

"May I have 3 big burgers, 3 large fries, 2 large onion rings, and 1 large milkshake?" I said.

"Sure. That will be 28.87" she replied.

I gave her my credit card.

Yes I have a credit card. Jeb gave it to me before I went out to destroy Itex. He told me to get anything I needed including food, supplies, and ect. Some of you guys are now pondering…wait why don't you sleep in a hotel? Why do you sleep in a tree?

Well. First of all the chance of escaping is limited. Yeah, erasers and flyboys are still chasing me. But Itex created them. My second point is. I prefer sleeping outside. It remains me of the flock.

The lady gave me back the credit card.

"It will take about 10 minutes. Okay?" said the lady.

I simply nodded my head and went to sit in the booth and waited.

So while I wait for my food, which means that you have to wait also, I will catch you guys up on what happened in the past three years.

After the Itex killed the flock. I went into killing mode. Maybe it was animal instincts that I wanted to end the lives of those who caused the death of my loved ones. Anyways the point was I killed everything that moved.

First of all, I was in a room chained to the wall. Both my wrist and my ankles were surrounded by metal that pinned me to the wall. There was a door and a large window. The window showed me the flock being murdered slowly and painfully. However, the flock could not see me. How do I know this? Well, none of the them at one point at all made eye contact with me. In fact, they did not acknowledge my presence at all.

But when they finally killed Fang, the last one that was standing (more like breathing). My rage was uncontainable. I yanked my hand out and broke through the metal chains. The guards came in pointing their guns into my face. They timidly said, "Stand down or else we…." I quickly grabbed his gun and shot everyone in sight. Soon the gun that I was holding was out of bullets. I grabbed two other guns that were on the ground. I was still in the room, but more guards kept coming in. With a gun in my left I shot the window hoping it would break and with a gun in my right I shot any movement that caught my eye.

Then I heard glass shattering. I looked and saw that the glass has been broken. I shot one more person, and waited a second to see if more was coming. There was no more for now. I run into the room where the flock was. None of them moved. I could not believe this. I checked everyone's plus. Total, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang. None of them had a pulse. My heart sank so low that day that it has never come back up.

Then I heard a loud, ear-blasting alarm. But I ignored it. I didn't care what was going on. I started to cry. Not just like a tear. But I was literally crying a river.

The alarm continued. Then I heard a female mechanical voice. "Please evacuate the building. This is not a drill" She repeated this over and over.

_**MAX! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!**_

NO! I WANT TO DIE WITH THEM!

_**MAX! GET OUT NOW!**_

"Here you go hon.," said the lady. Her voiced snapped me back to reality. Realizing that I was still at the restaurant I said "Thanks" as I got the plastic bag filled with yummy food. I know it is nothing but fat and grease but hey I was hungry. I left the restaurant and walked away far enough to open my wings and flew into the sky.

I didn't fly far away. I mean I was hungry and need and to eat now. So I landed on a tree and started to eat.

* * *

My question:

What would you do with a credit card that the school gave you?


	3. Chapter 3

**YES! CHAPTER 3! =)**

**

* * *

**

The school made me faster, stronger, smarter. Pretty much better in everything.

But that doesn't mean that the experiments they put me through were joyful. No. In fact it was more painful. Probably because I didn't fight them. So they didn't have mercy. My though process at the time was to let them make me better. It would be a lot easier to end Itex.

Their goal was the same as mine. To take Itex down. So for 2 years I was in school. Training. I have become stealthy. Lethal. Basically I have become a silent, deadly machine.

By machine I mean. I didn't laugh. I didn't care. I never smiled. All I am is a machine set out to destroy Itex.

Content that my stomach was full.

I collected my trash in the bag and flew up into the sky. When I saw the Big Burger sign I slowed down and landed. I walked up to the restaurant and threw away the trash into the trashcan outside of the restaurant.

What? The environmental stuff really got to me.

I looked up and saw the lady. She smiled and waved.

I nodded at her; then I walked away and flew up into the air again.

My instincts lead me into a forest; I knew I wasn't far away so I sat on a tree to relax. Why should I rush to finish Itex? I mean after all I was ahead of the schedule. I should be taking down the 2nd Ibex building right now. But look where I am. All ready to take down the 4th building. HA! I can't believe the school underestimated me.

Then I heard something.

I flew up and looked around me.

I was surrounded, but I have been in much worse situation.

There were about fifty erasers around me.

Not as many as last time.

But I still don't understand.

I am doing everything the school wants me too. So why are they sending erasers to me.

Then I realized that these erasers must be from Itex. Damn it. Itex creations they are much stronger, faster and harder to kill than the one they send as school.

But I have a new power. A power that saves me lots of time, but takes a lot of energy.

Obviously, I can't fight all of them. Even if the flock was here….NO! I have to let them go. I have to be strong and not let their death be wasted.

I will never stop until Itex burns in hell for what they did to my flock.

I closed my mind and concentrated on the beating hearts of those filthy erasers.

I felt them closing in on me, but I didn't panic. Panicking only makes these situations worse.

Then I felt all 50 beating hearts in my control. I was ready to stop the hearts but then I felt 5 more beating hearts near by.

SHIT! I was in a killing phase. If I killed the erasers I would hurt those other 5, unintentionally, I haven't gotten much control of my power. I mean it isn't like I can practice this power, too. I can't wale into school being like hey girl. I hope you don't mind if I practicing my killing ability here would you?

Yeah I didn't think so.

I turned and saw 5 people with wings flying and just watching.

DAMN IT! They were just going to stand there (or in this case just fly there)

I know some one you guys are probably saying that it is the flock and blah blah. Give it up you guys I saw them being tortured by Itex. I know what I saw.

I didn't have much time.

I tried hard to slow down the heartbeats of the erasers and not affect the odd 5 flying avian human being.

Then I felt the erasers closing in. Then BAM! Every one of them was down. I knew that they would become stronger when taken back to Itex. That was the thing about Itex. You have to kill their creations or else they become stronger, until they become nearly unbeatable. Nearly. Sadly, I learned about this the hard way.

I wasted all my energy to save those 5. I don't even know why. But there was something about them.

With my last thoughts wondering if the 5 was all right. Everything went black.

**FANG POV**

I can't believe what just happen.

Let me rephrase what has happened so far.

The flock (except Max) was still searching for her.

We knew she was out there somewhere. Saving the world just as the school wanted. It was despicable.

We see it time and time the itex buildings crumbed and destroyed. All of us knew who did it.

But anyways. We were flying as usual. We decided to go to an itex building and wait for her. The flock agreed. We all thought that this was the best way to find max.

"FANG!" shouted Angel.

I turned around and I saw her face. She was shocked but her eyes showed she was happy and excited. Then I saw her smile. A smile that was not forced. Her smile was actually genuine. I haven't seen her smile like that ever since max left.

Then the next sentence surprised us all.

"Max is here." angel said.

I signed. Not this again. "Angel, I know how much you miss her. We all miss h…"

Angel screamed, "NO! I KNOW IT FOR SURE! SHE IS HERE!"

With that I saw angel flying into the woods.

All of us followed her. I shouted, "ANGEL! STOP!"

We have been through this too many times.

Many times before angel believe that she felt max's presence, but we were fooled every time. Sometimes it was just a random person, somethings it lead us to nothing, but sometimes it lead us to a fake Max. Later on we just started to let it go. All of us started to believe that angel might have lost her mind. But this time it was different. Never before did she run off like that. Yes, during the previous time she did run off, but not with such haste and energy.

We saw angel stop. I felt everyone stop behind.

None of us believe what was happening.

There were so many erasers. I would guess about 50.

I looked at angel her face was marked with confusion. Then her eyes widened.

I followed her gaze and didn't believe it myself.

There she was standing with her eyes closed. Her blond hair moving with the wind. But I saw her face tense and turned her head slightly. I was overjoyed. 3 years of searching was worth it. But then I realized the situation we (or most correctly put as) she was in.

I couldn't believe she wasn't fighting. She was just standing there. Not moving. Is she suicidal?

I quickly flew as fast as I can to get to her. I was not about to lose her again. Never again.

I flew faster as the eraser was about to punch her but I stopped, too quickly in fact and was about to lose my balance, I registered what just happened… the eraser fell. I mean he just collapsed. Then I realized that the other erasers has collapsed also. WTH!

Then I saw her fall.

Quickly, I caught her in my arms and landed on the ground. I went to check her pulse. My heart almost dropped. Almost. But I felt faint heartbeat, but that was better then nothing. I didn't notice the flock land around me. And jumped when I heard Nudge say my name.

"Iggy," I whispered.

Iggy instantly knew what I wanted him to do. He took her hand and read the fingerprints. He didn't say anything I was afraid. I couldn't take it anymore. Without max everything was too difficult. I was about to drop the girl onto the ground but I saw Iggy smiled and all of us knew we had found her.

* * *

Somewhere evil =)

WHO WAS IN CHARGE OF EXPERIMENT AV11293, AV11393, AV12495, AV11596, AND AV12699! Said the angry director.

Everyone in the room was terrified. Not a single word came out, but every single on of them turned toward a lady with a suit. Her eyes told everyone she was scared out of her mind. Her hair was the newest style, and she wore the most expensive jewelry, and her suit made with the finest cotton. Nowadays it was typical to have a person like her. Only here for the money. Max destroyed all of the most intelligent people in the school. But we desperately needed people and she had a good resume. Had.

The lady's mouth open but quickly shut it when the director told her "You will separated experiment AV11193 from them if you want to live. We have come to far to let this operation go to waste do you understand me!"

"Yes" the women replied. She tried her best to make it sound confident, but her attempt failed miserably, and her yes came out like a squeak.

"This meeting is adjourned." Said the director.

Everyone left quickly not wanting to feel the wrath of the angry director. Especially the woman.

She walked down the hall into the elevator. She failed to notice a female co-worker was following her. Both of them were in the elevator. There was a few seconds of slience then the co-worker asked, "What are you going to do Lenna?"

"None of your business," Lenna replied. The elevator door opened and without looking at the co-worker she walked out.

* * *

My question:

What do you think of Max's power?


	4. SORRY!

Hey!

I am so sorry it has been a really long time since I posted anything. I have been really busy. Also, my old harddrive died last summer and all of the new chapters were in there. After that I kind of lost my motive.

I decided to write out the entire story instead of having random road blocks. This will take some time so please bear with me. I will start writing the story soon.

Thank a great day!


End file.
